ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin’s ship is flying towards California. Kevin: The Pacific Garbage Vortex? Gwen: Yes. Billions of people throw their trash into the ocean, forming a land mass of trash. John: And dozens of ships and hundreds of people have disappeared into it. Gwen: Including two of Colonel Rozum’s agents and his sister. That’s who we’re looking for. Kevin: I can’t believe that we’re investigating this. Shouldn’t the army do this or something? John: Maybe. But what’s the world coming to if they can’t find a reason to call on the great John Smith? Kevin: World peace. Okay, I’ll give you that one. John: There it is! Let’s land. End Scene They land on the trash island, and get off the ship. They travel across the island, when suddenly, a blob of trash forms behind them. Kevin: Of course. Living trash. Gwen fires mana blasts, which do nothing against the blob. John: You’ll probably be better off transforming. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Articguana: Articguana! (Kevin and Gwen slap down the Omnitrix, Gwen turning into NRG.) Vicktor Stein: Vicktor Stein! You didn’t shout the name, Gwen. NRG: It’s not worth saying it every time. Articguana: That’s so not chill, Gwen. The blob of trash charges forward, swinging its fist. Vicktor Stein catches it, and electrocutes it. However, it is unaffected, and it punches Vicktor Stein away. NRG puts her hands on the ground, and creates a wave of lava that hits the blob. However, it reforms from the attack. NRG: Of course! Plastic resists heat and electricity. Articguana: Then let’s have it cool off. (Articguana fires his freeze ray at the blob, and it freezes. Then, the trash blob expands its body, and it breaks free from the ice. Trash Blob: You aren’t weak as my other meals. Articguana: You eat people? So not chill. (The blob goes back down into trash. The three of them revert.) John: I don’t like this. Voice: Excuse me, who are you? (The group turns, seeing a man and woman in suits.) Gwen: Who are you? Woman: Agent Locke. Man: Agent Bricen. Locke: Colonel Rozum sent us to locate his sister. John: He sent us to locate the agents sent to locate his sister, which in terms, means you two. Gwen: Is Rozum’s sister alright? Bricen: Yes. But she needs medical attention. Gwen: Let’s get her on the ship and get out of here. End Scene The ship is in the air, after dropping the agents and Rozum’s sister at a hospital. They are flying back towards the ocean. Kevin: Why are we flying back to the monster trash blob? Gwen: Because we have to stop it before (Then, they see a giant trash blob formed, and it was walking towards the city of San Francisco.) something like that happens. John: That’s a big trash blob. Kevin: A way big trash blob. (Sighs) Can’t believe I’m saying this. John! Take the wheel! John: What? (Kevin gets up out of the driver’s seat, and John panics and runs over, taking the wheel.) Kevin: Open the hatch! John: Right! (He presses a button, and the hatch opens. Kevin runs there, when Gwen stops him.) Gwen: Wait! You haven’t successfully turned into Way Big once. What makes you think this time will be different? Kevin: Cause this time, I actually need him. (Kisses Gwen on the cheek, and jumps out of the ship.) Come on, Omnitrix! Don’t let me down! (Slaps down Omnitrix, and Way Big lands in the ocean, surprising the garbage blob.) Way Big: Way Big! Finally! The garbage blob charges at Way Big, and Way Big blocks the fist, and punches the blob back. It stumbles back, and swings its fist again. Way Big blocks it again, and tackles the blob. The blob grabs him, and throws Way Big to the ground. Way Big tries to get up, but the blob gets on top of him, punching him down. Way Big throws it off, and gets up. He then charges forward, and stomps on it. His foot gets stuck into it, as Way Big struggles to get free. Way Big: Hey! Let me go! John was flying the ship nearby, watching. Gwen: He’s losing. John: He’ll get it. Gwen: He needs help. John: And what do expect me to do? It’s not I can manipulate space and hold it down. Or can I? Gwen! Take the wheel! (John gets up, and Gwen takes the wheel. John heads for the hatch, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Clockwork! Alright, time to try it out. (Suddenly, the garbage blob spits a blast of superheated trash, which Way Big dodges and it hits the ship. It shakes, and the ship falls from the sky, and Clockwork falls out of the ship.) Ahh! You better work, Omnitrix! Clockwork hits the Omnitrix, and it turns into the evolved Omnitrix symbol. His body flashes green. He turns into a completely copper human figure, about 7 feet tall. His head is round, and bald. On his chest is a transparent piece of glass, revealing green gears on the inside. Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork! (Ultimate Clockwork moves his arm in front of him, and a green platform materializes.) Yes! Space manipulation! Way Big punches the blob again, but his fist is caught in it. Way Big: Not good. (The garbage blob punches Way Big multiple times, when suddenly Ultimate Clockwork appears on Way Big’s shoulder, and fires a time ray at the blob, forcing it back and Way Big free.) John? Is that? Ultimate Clockwork: Yep. (Teleports away, and appears floating on a green platform some distance away. He raises his arms, and they glow green. The blob tries to move, but is caught in green bindings.) It can’t move. Finish it! Way Big: Got it! (Way Big then starts running around the blob, using super speed. He eventually creates a water tornado. He then throws the blob into the air, and it goes flying into space, and into the sun.) Oh, yeah! You are! (Way Big reverts) Kevin: Ahhhh! (Falls several stories, before Ultimate Clockwork catches him, and creates a green platform for them.) Ugg. Nice catch. What’s this guy’s power? Ultimate Clockwork: Time and space control. I think that we can fight those Esoterica if they ever come again. (Ultimate Clockwork reverts, and the platform disappears.) John and Kevin: Ahhhh! (The two fall several more stories, and almost hit the water, when a mana platform forms, and they crash into it.) Gwen: You guys are hopeless without me. (The two look at her, on the sinking ship.) Kevin: What’d you do to my ride!? John: Nothing. We didn’t scratch it. Gwen: (walking up mana steps) The garbage blob did, though. Kevin: Ahhhhhhhh! End Scene At Vilgax’s base on Turrawuste, Vilgax is in his lair, with Psyphon on his knee. Psyphon: Master. We are close to completing repairs on your ship. Vilgax: It should’ve been done weeks ago! I am to get my revenge on John. Voice: That isn’t all that you desire. (Vilgax and Psyphon turn, as an Esoterica enters the room.) Vilgax: Eliminate him! The robots turn to fire at him, and he jumps, dodging. He lands, and charges in, punching and destroying a robot. He turns and fires an energy blast, destroying several robots. He then walks on air, and disappears. He appears behind the other robots, destroying them. He disappears, and reappears in front of Vilgax, going down on one knee. Esoterica: You desire much more than revenge. You desire the power to control the universe. And a full recovery. Vilgax: And you can promise me this? Esoterica: No. I guarantee it. Vilgax: Very well. I’ll listen, but you better not be messing with me. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Agent Locke *Agent Bricen Villains *Garbage Monster *Vilgax *Psyphon *Vilgax's robots *Esoterica Aliens By John *Articguana *Clockwork *Ultimate Clockwork (first appearnace) By Kevin *Vicktor Stein *Way Big By Gwen *NRG Trivia *Kevin finally transforms into Way Big. He has now used all 10 of his aliens. *Kevin's ship is destroyed in this episode. *A lone Esoterica goes and speaks with Vilgax. **This is also the first time that an Esoterica speaks. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc